In Your Dreams
by KoHachiProductions
Summary: There's something strange going on, and Elizaveta seems to be the only one aware of it. It's hard enough to deal with as it is, but when romance gets in the way, life becomes messy. AusHun, USUK, DenNor, some side pairings. Rating may change. AU.
1. Prologue: The Sapphire Brooch

**If you've been reading Is It You, I am so, so, sorry. It's just that I had the instinct to write this and I absolutely had to get it published. Don't worry. Chapter ten is coming soon, I promise.**

**Anyways.**

**As I said, there may be a bit of GerIta or Spamano or some other pairings thrown in there. I'm not too sure yet. As for the main pairing, AusHun, don't be surprised if Elizaveta winds up paired with some of the other characters at any given point.~**

**Disclaimer: I'm American, high school-aged, and a girl. Hidekaz Himaruya is not.**

* * *

><p>It was ten years ago when I first saw it happen.<p>

Roderich had courteously invited me over for the day—as courteously as a six-year-old could. It was a harmless playdate with him and his family, including his cousins, Ludwig and Gilbert, along with Vash and his adopted sister Lili, who was a tiny little toddler at the time. Their "Grandpa Ulrich," a tall man with long blond hair, was watching us that day. Simply put, it was something of a family day together. I was a good friend they decided they had to have along with them... much to my irritation, they also invited that Romanian boy that I absolutely detested. I did my best to convince myself he didn't exist.

We were given a local park to run free in—a quite nice one, as a matter of fact. I still go there myself sometimes. It doesn't get as much tourism anymore, so I have, on occasion, gone there when I need a bit of time to myself. On that day ten years ago, we were _lucky _to have the place to ourselves, since normally it was crawling with families.

"Yeah! It's empty!" seven-year-old Gilbert had exclaimed when he had determined that there was no one there. "Everyone knew to make way for my awesomeness!"

A child who hadn't even reached double digits, already proclaiming his so-called 'awesomeness' had an effect on people? _Really, Gilbert? Really?_

"More like they're making way for your loudness," I retorted. The red-eyed boy turned around and looked at me.

"If I were you, Hedervary," he said, baring his tiny teeth in a wide grin, "I'd be quiet. If you're nice enough to me I might let you slide when I rule the world!"

I rolled my eyes. Annoying, bratty, and overly ambitious. As ever. Typical, typical Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Don't let him bother you," Roderich said, standing next to me.

"He's not ruling the world if I have anything to do with it," I said, taking the remark all too seriously at the age of six.

"Of course not," the Austrian boy replied.

"Tag!" the Romanian boy, Viktor, suddenly yelled, poking me sharply from behind and dashing off, giggling. "You're it!"

"You!" I spluttered, whirling around. Trying to hide a slight smile, I took off sprinting after him, determined to catch him. Gilbert noticed us and gladly began running along with me, though he had absolutely no clue what was happening. I saw this as an opportunity. I pushed him away with one palm.

"You're it, Gilbert!" I echoed triumphantly.

We could hear a faint cry of "Don't go too far!" behind us, presumably from Ulrich—or, at least, I could. Gilbert and Viktor either were hard of hearing or really didn't care. Gilbert began chasing me, and when his pursuit was fruitless after some time, began looking for Viktor. Before he got too far, though, the Romanian boy surprised me from behind yet again. I looked around wildly for him, but he had disappeared.

_He's fast! _I thought to myself. Gilbert hadn't noticed, so I began chasing after him this time. At the last instant he spotted me and bolted into the trees beside the open grassy field we had just been in. I was determined not to look weak and give up, so I took up the chase and followed him into the woods, where every footstep was obvious in the rustling leaves and close branches scratched at my face and clothes. A few painful minutes later, the thought began to dawn on me that I had been running without paying attention to where I was going. I stopped, my lungs exhausted and my heart beating rapidly, even for my age.

The forest was silent. I couldn't hear the slightest echo of Gilbert's laugh, or a soft crunch of the crisp amber leaves. If there was one thing I was sure about, it was that I was alone. I slowly looked around. Sunlight filtered gently through the treetops, casting a soft, dim light on everything below. Since it was autumn, the trees were getting bare, or at least were covered in yellow or brown leaves. As was the ground.

I made a slight pouting noise and angrily shuffled my feet around in the dry leaves. I didn't care how much noise I made—after all, I figured there was no one to hear me. Suddenly, with a rather painful kick, the toe of my black boot landed on something hard under the leaves. This, of course, captured my attention instantly. Did I care about what Gilbert and Viktor were off doing? Not anymore.

Tentatively, I reached a hand down into the stiff leaves and found my fingers hitting a smooth surface. My fingers instinctively pulled back, but I shook my head and told myself it was fine. Slowly, I groped at the mysterious object with my blind, chubby six-year-old's fingers and carefully pulled up what may have been the most beautiful object I had ever seen.

It was some sort of brooch—a pale sapphire brooch. The silver surrounding the gem was soft and almost warm to the touch, and the gem itself seemed to radiate with its own light. Perhaps it was the way the facets were cut, but it looked as though it had captured the sunlight and let it glow a soft sky blue.

_Blue like Roderich's eyes, _I thought.

My thoughts were interrupted by the snap of a twig and a rustle of leaves nearby. Quickly, I pocketed the object—who knew what the boys would do if they found me with it?

"Elizaveta!" two voices cried. I saw the figures of the two irritating red-eyed boys scrambling through the bushes. Immediately, I stood up.

"Gilbert! Viktor!" I exclaimed. "Where where you?"

"Where were _you?_" asked the young Romanian, rubbing a particularly nasty scrape on his left cheek.

"Looking for you," I lied.

"Whatever," Gilbert interrupted, as out of breath as I had been when I had gotten to this spot. "Grandpa Ulrich wants us to come back. He says we've got to go. Something about er... urj... urgen—"

"Urgent business," Viktor finished hastily, playfully giving Gilbert a solid whack on the head.

"Ow!" Gilbert winced.

I nodded in agreement, a bit disappointed. I stood quickly as the two boys turned and ran back in the other direction. I lost them after running for a bit, but kept going. Suddenly, something curious caught my eye. Standing by the edge of the forest was Grandpa Ulrich himself, but Gilbert and Viktor were still running back to where Roderich, Vash, and a fast-asleep Lili sat.

"M-Mister Ulrich?" I asked, confused. He had been staring at the boys, when he blinked and looked down at me.

"Elizaveta?" he asked. "What is it?"

"I... uh, well... why is everyone else over there if we're leaving?" I asked lamely. I was utterly confused.

"I'm not really sure," he said, equally puzzled.

I turned to call to them, until I heard Roderich from across the park, saying, "Elizaveta! Hurry, we're leaving!"

Wide-eyed, I turned back to Ulrich, standing right next to me. "What's going on?"

His expression was a resigned one. "I don't know. I... they can't hear anything I say to them..."

I gaped. I knew I should stay here, because he was the adult in charge, but the other were leaving. Suddenly, Gilbert ran over and grasped me by the forearm.

"We have to go. _Now,_" he said, urgency in his voice.

"But Grandpa Ul—"

"He's right over there!" Gilbert said exasperatedly, pointing to the group of kids walking by themselves. "He needs you so we can leave together."

"No!" I protested. "He's not!"

Gilbert proceeded in dragging me away. I looked desperately at Ulrich, who did nothing but return a look of shock.

We left the park, and I ended up having to go home earlier than expected. That was the day I knew something was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>You see that button at the bottom of the page? The one that says "Review This Chapter?"<strong>

**Click it.**

**You may also be interested in my other fic, "Is It You?"**


	2. Chapter 1: Ten Years Later

**I can't apologize enough to my IIY readers. I will promise that chapter ten is going to be up for that fic NO LATER THAN Wednesday, October 7, 2011. If it's not, I give you my personal permission to hunt me down and kill me.**

**Onwards with this story!**

**Michelle = Seychelles**

**Zoe = Belgium**

**Mei = Taiwan**

**I may change these names later, I'm not sure how commonly they're used. **

* * *

><p>"Eliza..."<p>

There was a long pause.

"Elizaveta!"

I sat bolt upright, realizing where I was. Sheepishly, I looked around, a pretzel hanging limply between my clenched teeth. I yanked it out of my mouth.

"Sorry. Just daydreaming," I said, which was, in fact, the truth. Ever since that day ten years ago, my mind would play tricks on me. I was told their grandfather, Ulrich, had gone missing the next day. The police tried looking into it, but he was gone without a trace. Every now and then, however, I could swear he was showing up in my peripheral vision. Whenever that happened, I would mentally relive the day.

"You sure?" asked the blonde girl across from me, Zoe. "That's the third time you've done this all week."

"It's nothing, I promise," I said. This time, it's not quite the truth. Zoe was absolutely right-it happens more and more frequently to me. Maybe it's a chronic condition, or maybe I'm just going crazy. Who could say? I knew better then to tell people my secrets like that. I popped what was left of the pretzel into my mouth.

"So," the Belgian girl asked, leaning in and lowering her voice, "how's Roderich?"

I laughed. "I'm sure he's doing quite well," I said matter-of-factly.

Mei, an Asian girl with long black hair, gave me a pointed look, smiling.

"Alright," I admitted to the circle of girls, "I've got a date planned for tonight."

"Where would this date be?" asked Michelle, the girl from Seychelles.

"It's this little restaurant called _Papillon,_" I explained. "He was-"

"Butterfly," Michelle said, translating the name for me.

"Yes," I replied with a nod. "He told me someone recommended it to him. Said it's a small, quaint place, and not too expensive."

"We're gonna want details tomorrow," Zoe said.

I nodded. After a few moments during which I had nothing I particularly wanted to say, I realized I was a bit fuzzy on the details of the date.

"'scuse me," I said, standing awkwardly. "Be right back."

I felt a bit embarrassed having to ask Roderich to clarify things for me, but I would have to do it, nonetheless. As I began walking, I suddenly crashed into someone-the American, Alfred F. Jones. We both hastily mumbled apologies and stepped around each other. I had taken just a few slow steps when I heard him call my name.

"What?" I asked, turning around.

"You dropped this," Alfred said, holding up a tiny, blue and silver object. _The brooch! _I had slipped it into my pocket because I was going to give it as a gift to Roderich. A bit flustered, I took it back.

"Thanks," I said quickly.

"No problem," the American replied, then added curiously, "By the way, what is that thing?"

"Just a brooch," I responded, trying to keep my voice even and Alfred out of my business.

"It's interesting," he mused, then turned around.

_Whatever, _I thought, then turned around. _The date._

I slid casually into the empty seat next to the Austrian.

"Roderich!" I exclaimed.

"Eliza?" he asked, a bit surprised by my appearance. "What is it?"

"Well," I admitted with a sheepish smile, "I kinda forgot the exact time. I know it was around seven..."

"Six thirty," Roderich informed me.

"All right!" I said, satisfied. "See you tonight."

As I stood I took the time to plant a quick kiss on the cheek, then walked away, smiling.

"You two are so cute together," Yekaterina said to me as I took my seat at our lunch table. "I'm jealous."

"I don't see why you don't have a boyfriend yourself, what with those massive boobs of yours," I retorted bluntly. The Ukrainian girl blushed profusely as the rest of us carried on laughing. She couldn't help but smile herself.

* * *

><p>Alfred swung his bright red backpack over one shoulder as the school bell rang. As he dashed through the halls, paying no heed to whatever irritated Austrians he might have been bumping into, he looked around for his friends, to no avail. It was logical-sometimes they made it outside before him. The American reached the bottom floor and stopped dead in his tracks.<p>

Something wasn't right. He couldn't tell what it was, but there was a voice in the back of his head (some called it instinct, others, intuition) telling him to stop, slow down, and look closely at what was happening.

Just an ordinary rush of adrenaline-that's what was happening. At least, that was the best explanation Alfred could come up with. He doubted that running through the halls could create the same unnatural feeling. After all, he did it every day.

Quickly Alfred slipped around the corner at the bottom of the stairs and stood in the empty space behind them, leaning against the wall. He didn't know what had come over him, but he was certainly not in top condition for pushing his way through crowds. He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh... rather shakily. When he opened them again, he was certain something was wrong. His vision seemed off. Everything was distinct, sharp, and intensely vivid, but at the same time, blanketed by a soft white mist. Confused, he took off his glasses and tried rubbing the fog off.

It was no use. Not to mention the sound quality he was getting seemed different, too. He could pick out each individual person's speech, but the words seemed like they were being said from a mile away.

_What else? _Alfred wondered frantically, feeling uncomfortable. This was one of those times when you wanted to be able to stop and rest, but time was relentless. He looked down at himself. _No... I'm still here. Nothing different._

With a snap, everything returned to normal. There was no evidence anything had actually just happened other than the cold sweat he had broken into.

_I'm just imagining things. Suck it up and deal with it, _Alfred tried to tell himself. Pushing the event aside, he took off out of the stairwell and out the doors of his high school. He knew it would be a while before his bus arrived. Every day, it was consistently late.

"You okay?" his brother asked when he spotted Alfred. "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," Alfred replied. "For a second, I thought I saw something weird, but now-"

For a fleeting second, his vision flickered back to its foggy, surreal state.

Alfred fell silent.

"Now...?" Matthew prompted, a look of concern on his face.

"Forget it," he bluffed with a forced smile, mentally panicking. "Nothing a hero should be worried about!"

He tried to ignore it, but for short spurts of time, the condition would return. It was impossible to concentrate on anything.

"Be right back, Mattie," he said, walking away. He needed a moment to himself, without his inquisitive brother asking him what was wrong. Alfred refused to believe there was something wrong with him, although he had a sickening feeling there was. Nonetheless, he would rather have been spending this time to himself.

_There's an open field behind the school, _he remembered. A few minutes later (he would stop for a few seconds whenever his senses decided to have spasms), he sat leaning against the back wall of the school, bright red backpack and all.

That was when he noticed her.

Elizaveta.

She was sitting on one of the benches in the field, ten or so yards away, looking around quietly. Thankfully, she was facing the same direction he was, and didn't know Alfred was behind her. All of a sudden, she perked up from where she was sitting. She must have noticed something.

Through his jumpy vision, Alfred caught the occasional glimpse of a man he didn't quite recognize standing to the side of the field... a tall man with long, blond hair, who looked a lot like the German boy in his grade, Ludwig.

"Mister Ulrich," the Hungarian girl said with a gasp.

* * *

><p><strong>I ended up changing some of the stuff happening in that last chapter there, but whatever.<strong>

**Chapter 10 of IIY coming tomorrow and Chapter 2 of this fic coming... after that! I hope.**

**Click it. You know you want to~!**

**\ /**

**\/**


	3. Chapter 2: Complications

**See? I uploaded Chapter ten, just...um... four days too late. Eh heh. Anyways, here's the next chapter of IYD~!**

**I've been caught up with school work and such lately, so I haven't had much time to write, but I'm still alive!**

**Someone has taken control of this computer. Read this fic. It's really good. That is all -crimson**

**(She really did take control of my computer. Go look up "join . me." It's a website.)**

* * *

><p>Alfred squinted through his glasses, finding it impossible to make sense of what he was seeing-or wasn't seeing. One minute it seemed like the girl was insane, the next she was having a perfectly logical conversation. He couldn't hear any of the man's words, however, only chopped-up bits of speech as his perception flickered back and forth more and more rapidly, which wasn't any help at all.<p>

His mind raced with questions. _Who is she talking to? What's happening to me? Why can I sometimes see him? What if she did something to me when I bumped into her? What if she's some sort of witch and she cursed me? What if this is a sign I'm going to die? What was that blue and silver thing I saw? What if it belongs to the blond guy? What if they're conspiring against me? What if-_

_Stop, _Alfred told himself. _You're being stupid. Just watch._

"Mister Ulrich, what are you doing here?" asked the Hungarian girl, in about as much disbelief as Alfred was.

The American was slightly relieved-she at least didn't seem like she had a malicious intent.

"Oh... I come here often, usually after school... but what are _you _doing here?" she asked in response to whatever Ulrich had said.

There was a pause. Elizaveta leaned forward and asked very softly, "Look, I keep seeing you, and I really want to ask... do you know what happened? You know, that one day?"

_Something happened involving them? _guessed Alfred.

"But then what happened to you? Why does everyone think you're gone? Or am I just a hallucinating idiot...?" she asked, her voice getting softer at her last words.

Those quiet words were exactly what caught Alfred's attention... and dispelled his fear, or at least that of Elizaveta having ill intentions. If she was seeing exactly what he was, there was no way they were both hallucinating idiots-that is, assuming fate wasn't playing yet another one of its cruel tricks. Of course, it was entirely possible that Alfred was imagining the whole scene, and that would reduce the number to only _one_ hallucinating idiot. But whatever the circumstances, he was certain the girl wasn't doing anything bad, whether voluntary or involuntary.

After a long break in her side of the conversation, she opened her mouth to speak very carefully.

"But why?"

Another pause.

"There's nothing you can do..."

Alfred leaned against the wall. His senses had stopped acting up, and everything was normal. He couldn't tell Ulrich was there in the slightest without his memory, which he hoped was functioning properly.

"Listen, I have to go," Elizaveta finished, standing up, grabbing her backpack, and turning around. Her eyes widened in shock when they met Alfred's. "What are you-did you-I mean-"

"I... I only just got here," Alfred lied, standing in the same hurried fashion. Elizaveta narrowed her eyes, seemed to think she was safe, then responded with an equally blatant lie.

"Yeah, well... just calling a friend on my cell phone," she said. "No need to be so surprised."

The American played along. It would be better, he figured, if she didn't know. "Nothing wrong with that!" he said. In a hasty rush, he turned and ran back to his brother, leaving the Hungarian girl standing by the bench, alone.

"He's a bad liar," she muttered to herself. "Thinks I'm insane, doesn't he?"

* * *

><p>Francis cast one look at the group dominating the back of the bus and sighed. Every day. As always. The same obnoxious group of juniors and sophomores. This time, however, he had decided to sit in the very back, just to eavesdrop-you never knew when something interesting came up. He leaned against the blurry windowpane in mock exhaustion.<p>

"News spreads fast," chimed the loudest, an albino boy with an ego the size of Jupiter, plopping himself down in a dark green seat.

"Pestering your cousins again?" asked the Brit sitting across from him.

"Kesesese," he laughed. "Just Roddy."

"So then what is it?" asked the cheerful Dane in the seat behind Arthur.

"Someone's got a date," he said in a jokingly gossiping tone. They laughed.

"Roddy, the whiny Austrian kid?" Mathias asked, a bit surprised. "You're kidding. With who?"

"Elizaveta Hedervary," the albino replied, a slight hint of nostalgia in his voice. "A childhood friend, sort of... if you would consider someone who hates my guts a friend."

"What's her problem?" asked Arthur.

"It's just that she and Roddy are so hopelessly in love with each other," Gilbert continued, once again in mock disappointment. "She seems to think I'm being mean to him or something. She's just stupid."

There was a long pause.

"But anyways," he said. "I've also heard they're going to some schmancy French restaurant."

Francis perked up and hit his head on the windowpane rather loudly. He rubbed his head in pain, wincing only slightly so as no one would notice.

"Ugh," Arthur said. "I can't stand French food."

"Coming from you, that doesn't sound very convincing," Mathias replied with a laugh. "Last time you tried to cook-"

"Quiet, you," the Brit spat, trying to hide a grin.

_A French restaurant? _Francis asked himself. _It couldn't be..._

He had a feeling in his gut that he knew exactly what they were talking about... there weren't many places in the area that served his home country's cuisine, and there wasn't much of a chance they would go any place else.

Elizaveta rather scared him, even if she was a sophomore. He had run into her once before in discovered that she always carried a frying pan in her backpack... he learned the hard way that they could be used as weapons.

_This should be interesting,_ he thought, with a slight sinking feeling at the bus stopped and he carefully navigated the aisle. _Very interesting indeed..._

* * *

><p><strong>Why did this take me so long to get around to writing? I really don't know.<strong>

**Thanks for all the subscriptions! And that single, lonesome review... sigh...**

**Just so you guys know: There will be no more updates until December, because I'm doing NaNoWriMo. If you want to read my writing, check me out on FictionPress.**


End file.
